Posts and poles are commonly used integers in buildings and similar structures. However, depending on the size and/or purpose of the building or structure, significant amounts of labour and materials are required to provide secure footings for the posts or poles. One approach is to dig excessively large holes, place the lower ends of the posts or poles in the holes and fill the holes with concrete or cement. Another approach is to dig large holes, fill them with concrete or cement, insert bolts into the concrete or cement, and then retain footing plates on the bolts. These approaches are time consuming and costly. Swelling and/or contraction of the concrete or cement can occur, necessitating further time and cost to correctly secure the footing. It is an aim of the present invention to at least ameliorate these problems.